


Un Phénix Renaît Toujours De Ses Cendres

by Chocolate25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (No kidding ?), And Fluff (someday), Angst, But also HP characters, Harry Potter Remake, Hogwarts Founders Era, Humor, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Reincarnation, a lot of OCs - Freeform, potion master, unusual ship
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate25/pseuds/Chocolate25
Summary: Il demeurera dans l'ombreJusqu'à ce que la lumière ne dévoile,Apportant les changements, il unifieraPorté par la prophétie il sera celui qui annihilera,(...)Le chaos cessera alors,Pour mieux recommencer(...)Prenez garde,Il est de nouveau.(...)L'immortel est.-Réincarnation en Harry Potter, suivra le canon puis en dérivera-
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour petit lecteur !  
> Je vous propose ici une histoire de réincarnation dans le monde d'Harry Potter ! Les possibilités sont tellement infinies que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de vouloir également y mettre mon grain de sel !  
> J'espère que ça vous plaira et sans plus vous faire patienter voici le premier chapitre !  
> Précision:  
> Un petit « ~ » vous notifiera de l’usage du Fourchelangue.  
> La langue utilisée vous sera précisée avant la première prise de parole.

Harry était en plein milieu d'un zoo lorsque ses souvenirs lui revinrent, tel un boom-rang mal lancé retournant -douloureusement, il fallait le dire- vers son propriétaire.

L'incroyable et brusque afflux de magie qu'il sentit gronder dans ses veines le fit trébucher et se rétablir en équilibre précaire.

En oubliant la magie, ce qu'il ressentit le fit en plus tituber à nouveau sur quelques mètres, les yeux dans le vague, fixant un point vu de lui seul.

Un point lointain représentant toutes ses vies, défilants devant ses yeux. Ainsi que le début de celle-ci, visiblement.

Pas très joyeuse.

S'ensuivait généralement une migraine d'enfer, inévitable conséquence de de tous ces souvenirs retrouvés qui lui faisaient un effet pareil au Doloris, de toute évidence incroyablement douloureux, si la seule mention du sort ne le résumait pas suffisamment.

Il prit sa tête d'une main crispée, analysant déjà tout ce qui l'entourait.

Depuis un certain nombre de vies déjà il avait fait en sorte que ses souvenirs ne se réveillent que peu avant le jour de ses onze ans, c'était en partie car cet âge était celui où les écoliers du monde entier recevaient une lettre -ou par tout autre moyen de communication- Les invitant à la rentrée à l'école de magie du pays dans lequel il se situait.

Si tant est qu'il y en ait une, bien évidemment.

Ce fait était certes plus pratique mais n'était pourtant pas la principale raison de ce réveil tardif.

La véritable raison résidait dans le fait que magie d'un sorcier était concentrée en un point bien précis de son corps que l'on nomme noyau magique, ou même âme, comme il préférait le faire.  
Or lorsque l'on se réincarne dans un nouveau corps comme il le faisait, ce dernier était encore trop faible pour accueillir toute la magie qu'il avait accumulé, son noyau magique étant transféré dans ce nouveau réceptacle. Il attendait donc, comme une lointaine présence aux confins de l'esprit de l'Autre, qu'il atteigne onze ans avant de prendre possession de son corps, le noyau étant à cet âge là en plein développement et donc parfaitement apte à accueillir sa magie sans qu'il ne se détruise. C'était l'âge idéal.

Et c'était la raison pour laquelle il se retrouvait bloqué comme un idiot sur un chemin empli de moldus.

Il soupira, fataliste.

Étant en Angleterre, cette fois-ci, nul doute qu'il recevrait bientôt sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie Anglaise.

Harry secoua la tête et tâcha le temps de quelques secondes de remettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit, de ranger ses souvenirs là où ils devaient l'être, de ne pas les laisser remonter à la surface, ne pas les laisser envahir son esprit.  
Pas ces souvenirs-ci. Pas maintenant.  
Tant bien que mal il parvînt à les repousser, et fit de son mieux pour rétablir l'ordre dans son esprit. Afin de ne pas s'emmêler les pinceaux à tout va, il rangea tout, tous les souvenirs qui n'avaient lien avec ce qu'il faisait maintenant, ceux qui avaient manqués de l'assaillir alors qu'il avait pensé à Poudlard.

Ça nécessitait un assez haut niveau d'occlumancie dont il n'était pas peu fier, il avait toujours eu du mal avec cette branche de la magie.

Réalisant qu'il devait faire un drôle d'effet aux passants en étant figé comme il l'était depuis plusieurs minutes il avança un pied hésitant et faillit à nouveau tomber.

Pestant à voix basse contre le fait de se retrouver dans un corps d'enfant de onze ans il lança un regard curieux aux alentours, cherchant son 'Oncle', sa 'Tante'ainsi que son cousin 'Dudlynouchet',

Harry (car il devait s'habituer à ce prénom, désormais) les repéra près du vivarium et plus précisément d'un serpent ressemblant à s'y tromper à un énorme Boa. Le garçon s'approcha à contre-cœur de la famille de moldus.

Harry devait malheureusement faire bonne figure pour comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et d'une fois toutes les cartes en main aviser de la marche à suivre.

En parvenant près des trois moldus lui servant de famille adoptive il vit les Dursley père et fils s'échiner sur le verre qui les séparait du serpent, essayant de faire réagir le reptile endormi.

Peine perdue, bien évidemment.

Le pauvre devait avoir l'habitude à force.

Harry songea très sérieusement à faire disparaître la vitre pour les faire tomber dans l'enclos mais renonça en voyant l'instabilité de sa magie.

Lorsque Vernon Dursley l'aperçut il l'attrapa par le bras pour l'amener vers eux, enserrant son membre dans un étau de fer qui le fit grimacer.

« -Où étais-tu ?, tonna-t-il. »

Il fut extrêmement tenté de lui répondre par un joli petit juron.

« -Juste derrière vous mon Oncle. »

Après tout, c'était vrai, il n'était que quelques mètres derrière.

« -Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'éloigner mon garçon. Gronda l'homme. Reste avec nous ou tu ne mangeras pas de la semaine. »

La menace était ridicule. Manque de bol pour Vernon Dursley ça ne marchait plus maintenant que c'était lui aux commandes.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais le gros homme s'était déjà détourné de lui pour à nouveau tenter d'obtenir l'attention du serpent.

Harry fronça les sourcils, passablement énervé.

Il réfléchit à un mot pouvant résumer toute l'étendue de l'idiotie dont faisait preuve les deux moldus avant d'abandonner, on avait beau être intelligent, certains mots n'avaient pas été inventés pour convenir à certaines personnes.

Finalement les deux Dusley abandonnèrent et partirent vers les autres animaux en maugréant.

Lui s'approcha à son tour de la vitre, voulant tester quelque chose.

Harry toqua avec retenue sur la surface glacée.

Le reptile leva paresseusement deux yeux aux pupilles verticales vers lui.

Au moins réussissait-il à obtenir une réaction.

Il ne lui fallut attendre qu'un court moment avant que le serpent ne siffle, dédaigneux et espérant sûrement ainsi le faire fuir.

(Fourchelangue) ~Vas-t-en, stupide humain.

Le reptile détourna le regard, l'ignorant délibérément pour retourner à son repos.

Harry se retint à grande peine de lever le poing en l'air tel le gamin dont il avait l'apparence et de lâcher un tonitruant et grand "Yes !", il était fourchelangue ! Un des talent qu'il appréciait le plus !

~Pas avant de t'avoir souhaité une bonne journée, serpent.

Celui-ci releva les yeux vers lui, plus que surpris.

~Serais-tu un parleur ?

Ne pas être sarcastique. Ne pas être sarcastique. Ne pas être sarcastique.  
Tel un mantra il se répéta la phrase pour ne pas céder à la tentation,  
Les serpents -du moins ceux ayant un ego assez (sur)développé comme ça semblait être le cas ici- haïssaient le plus souvent le sarcasme, nouveau manque de bol il était doué à ce jeu là.

~Si tu parles de ma capacité à parler la noble langue des serpents alors oui, je suis un parleur.

Le reptile siffla d'appréciation.

Harry poursuivit, un léger sourire dansant sur ses lèvres.

~Voudrais-tu que je te libères ? Tu dois être à l'étroit dans cette... cage.

Le noiraud cracha le mot. Il savait ce que faisait le fait d'être enfermé dans une cage, que ce soit nouvellement dans un placard ou dans une véritable cage, toute de métal.

Le serpent hocha lentement la tête, acquiesçant silencieusement à sa proposition.

Le noiraud se concentra malgré le mal de tête et le détestable état de faiblesse dans lequel il savait être jusqu'à sentir la barrière se volatiliser sous ses doigts.

~Tu es libre, annonça-t-il simplement à l'animal écailleux.

Le reptile hocha à nouveau la tête avant de s'approcher de lui, il posa délicatement le bout de son museau sur le dessous de son poignet. Harry ressentit une faible décharge de douleur et releva sa manche, laissant apparaître une marque, au dessus de celle à peine plus récente représentant un triangle noir dont le centre représentait un cercle barré par un trait remontant jusqu'au sommet du triangle, le tout était formé d'une étrange substance noire qui paraissait presque irréelle de par son aspect nébuleux, comme mouvant et changeant continuellement sous sa peau.  
Le nouveau tatouage qui venait d'apparaître était quant à lui un élégant crochet luisant d'un venin pourpre.

~Ils m'ont pris moi et mes parents pour des "Boa constrictors" comme ils le disent si bien, (il désigna la pancarte du bout de la queue) ces idiots, bien que nous présentons en effet quelques ressemblances avec nos cousins non-magiques, c'est une honteuse et grossière erreur que de nous confondre !

Le serpent fronça le museau, montrant par ce geste tout le dégoût que lui inspiraient les humains.

L'animal, toute agitation envolée alors qu'il retrouvait son calme, poursuivait d'un ton qui se voulait badin.

~Cette marque te seras utile si tu souhaites un jour l'appui d'un de mes congénères.

Le serpent ferma brièvement les paupières puis se faufila en dehors de sa cage.

~Merci, maintenant tu ferais mieux de te détourner avant qu'ils ne pensent que tu as quelque chose à voir avec ça, siffla une dernière fois le reptile, amusé.

Esquissant un sourire, Harry s'exécuta, s'éloignant vers d'autres enclos en remettant la vitre d'un geste négligeant du poignet ou était apparue l'espace d'une poignée de seconde une baguette étrange...

Ses yeux verts se voilèrent alors qu'il se retint de justesse de s'effondrer, malgré la bonne volonté et l'apparente facilité qu'il montrait ce seul petit sort l'avait vidé de son énergie.

En voyant le serpent ramper à leurs pieds de nombreux passants hurlèrent, attirant bien vite l'attention de sa 'famille' qui n'était -malheureusement- pas partie bien loin.

Harry afficha l'air le plus innocent et stupide qu'il put et s'écria:

« -Oncle Vernon ! Vous avez vus ?! Un serpent s'est échappé ! »

Les yeux de sa tante s'écarquillèrent d'effroi et elle prit son mari par le bras.

« -Vernon ! Un serpent ! Rentrons veux-tu ? »

Son soit-disant Oncle le foudroya du regard avant de rétorquer d'un ton glacé.

« -J'espère que ce n'est pas encore une de tes bizarreries, monstre, sinon tu le payeras cher. »

Harry se retint de rouler des yeux, ça ferait mauvais genre.

La seule femme présente se tourna vers son fils qui commençait à faire un caprice pour ne pas s'en aller du zoo.

Le pauvre.

« -Je sais, mon agneau, mais pense que comme ça tu auras tes cadeaux plus vite. »

Son cousin cessa immédiatement ses suppliques et afficha un air cupide.

Son visage était encore plus laid que d'habitude nota-t-il d'un air absent, l'esprit embrumé par une migraine que même un remède magique aurait difficilement pu faire cesser, il lui faudrait juste un petit temps d'adaptation et du calme, rien de bien sorcier.  
Ha ha.

Le snobant, sa 'famille' repartit vers la sortie du zoo. Harry les suivit de mauvaise grâce: les jours qui allaient suivre allaient être harassants, malgré toute la patience dont il pouvait faire preuve l'étroitesse d'esprit de ces trois moldus allaient mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve, il le sentait.

Harry monta dans le coffre -il se promit de les faire payer dès que l'occasion se présenterait pour tout ce que l'Autre lui avait subit- et ferma les yeux, patientant paisiblement, bercé par le roulement tranquille et régulier de la voiture sur l'asphalte.

-—Ellipse—-

« -Garçon ! Va faire le dîner avant que je ne sorte la batte ! »

Respire Harry, respire..

Touuut va bien.

Tu ne vas pas tuer ta famille moldue, elle est adorable, t'aime de tout son cœur et ce n'est pas du tout comme si elle te traitait comme un elfe de maison (notez qu'il n'a rien contre ceux-ci, au contraire.)

Pas. du. tout.

L'expression "mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve" était ici un euphémisme, un putain d'euphémisme.

Heureusement qu'il savait se maîtriser, si il avait gardé son sang-chaud les trois moldus à l'esprit étriqué auraient depuis longtemps déjà disparus de la surface de la terre.

Au final, ça ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça, il avait souvent croisé des personnes leur ressemblant, où que l'on soit, où que l'on aille, il y avait toujours des personne de ce type avec un niveau d'acceptation proche du zéro.

C'était lassant, incroyablement lassant.

Avec tout les corvées qu'ils lui donnaient il n'avait aucun temps à lui et ce n'était même la peine de compter sur le fait de se reposer pour laisser le temps à son corps de s'adapter à son noyau magique.

Il plaignait l'ancien Harry qui avait été forcé de vivre dix ans dans ces conditions, vraiment.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé sans une once d'hésitation de les quitter eux et sa condition d'elfe de maison pour se rendre au chemin de traverse, (s'il existait encore, il l'espérait en tous cas) d'ici là il irait à Gringot, puis une fois là-bas il trouverait bien un endroit où s'installer jusqu'à recevoir sa lettre à ses onze ans. Sinon il avait plusieurs propriétés disséminées à travers le monde magique qu'un simple test de reconnaissance lui permettrait de récupérer. 

Harry sortit avec précaution du placard lui servant de chambre pour s'avancer vers sa famille d'adoption, la démarche fière et les yeux brillant de détermination.

Ce qui ne fut bien sur pas remarqué par les trois non-sorciers qui ne lui prêtèrent pas la moindre attention.

-Mon Oncle, ma Tante, Dudley.

Les trois concernés se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix, cherchant à qui elle pourrait appartenir.

Le trio le détailla des yeux, lui s'amusa des airs un peu choqués qu'ils affichaient, comme s'ils ne le reconnaissaient pas.

Ce qui était indubitablement le cas.

Harry eut un petit sourire en coin, en effet, il avait changé.

Radicalement.

« -Que veux-tu, monstre ? Lança le gros homme, osant braver l'instinct incompréhensible lui hurlant de ne prononcer le moindre mot. »

« -Qu'est-ce que je veux mon Oncle ? »

Harry fit semblant de réfléchir.

« -Hmm.. Une foule de choses que toi et la chose atrophiée te servant de cerveau ne pourraient ne serait-ce qu'essayer comprendre.  
Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire par là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry lui tourna le dos, gardant tout de même ses sens aux aguets, on évitait de tourner le dos à ses ennemis. Ou à des personnes nous appréciant très peu dans ce cas ci.

Vous voyez la différence ?

Non ?

Lui non plus.

« -Je viens seulement vous prévenir que je pars et donc de ce fait que vous ne me reverrez sans doute jamais.« 

Il orna la dernière phrase d'un joli petit sourire innocent.

Son oncle se mit à rire, c'était un son particulièrement horrible, tout comme sa moustache qui se soulevait en tous sens.

« -Et où crois-tu pouvoir aller ? Personne n'acceptera une anomalie telle que toi chez-soi, tu peux en être sûr. »

Harry se stoppa.

Oh, il essayait de jouer sur le fait que lui même pensait autrefois en être une.

C'était particulièrement lâche.

Harry soupira.

« -À ton avis, Vernon, je vais rejoindre ceux de mon "espèce" (il mima les guillemets avec ses doigts), les sorciers. »

À ce seul mot son Oncle ouvrit la bouche puis le referma, puis l'ouvrit à nouveau dans un mouvement particulièrement pathétique. 

Il aurait fait un poisson rouge très réaliste. songea Harry avec sarcasme.

-Eh oui, je suis au courant de mes origines très cher Oncle.

Il se tourna vers sa Tante qui le regardait elle aussi bouche bée, horreur ainsi qu'incompréhension régnant sur son visage aux traits chevalins.

« -Ainsi que de celles de mon père et de ta sœur.  
Sur ce, vous ne me manquerez pas le moins du monde. »

Harry agrippa en partant un simple bandana noir dont il se servit pour dissimuler la mystérieuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui ornait son front, il avait l'étrange intuition qu'il ne devait pas la montrer, au vu des différentes réactions qu'elle avait pu provoquer si il en croyait les souvenirs de Harry.  
Après tout qui oublierait les actes soudains d'une poignée de personnes inconnues qui au cours des années avaient fait preuve de plus de gentillesse et de respect que personne ne l'avait jamais fait ?

Harry sortit de la maison du 4 Privet drive avec en son cœur le vœu jamais y remettre les pieds, qu'il aurait aimé que sont souhait soit exaucé aurait-il pensé des années plus tard.

Qu'il aurait aimé...

Harry déplora le fait de ne pas encore pouvoir transplaner et commença à marcher, le pas énergique malgré la fatigue qu'il ressentait.

Lorsqu'il parvint finalement à trouver l'entrée de l'allée magique la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps sur Londres.

"Le Chaudron Baveur", c'était assez explicite pour qui savait quoi chercher, de plus, la barrière anti-moldue en place renseignait assez efficacement sur la nature de l'endroit.

Ça avait l'air un peu miteux mais l'apparente bonne ambiance qui émanait de la bâtisse malgré l'heure plus que tardive le rassura quelque peu.

Il essuya d'un geste lâche la sueur qu'il sentant perler sur son front, son corps allait avoir besoin d'un sérieux entraînement intensif.

Lorsqu'Harry pénétra dans le bar peu de personnes firent attention à lui mais ceux le remarquant froncèrent ou haussèrent les sourcils, étonnés de voir un enfant d'une dizaine d'années pénétrer là seul à une telle heure.

Les ignorant il s'avança vers une des chaises libres près de la sortie et surtout dos au mur.

Vu l'heure on pouvait être certain que tous les magasins du chemin de traverse étaient fermés, c'était une évidence.

Il soupira et s'enfonça dans son siège, délaissant les diverses pensées affluant dans son esprit il leva les yeux et scruta tout ce qui l'entourait..

Cette fois ci de nombreux regards étaient tournés vers lui et plus de l'étonnement de voir un enfant de onze ans s'était la méfiance qui prédominait.

Il se demanda si une guerre n'avait pas eu lieu il y à peu de temps dans le monde sorcier, tous étaient trop méfiants. Pourtant ce n'était pas un temps de guerre, ces temps là ils savaient les reconnaitre tant il avait baigné dedans.  
C'en était juste les résidus.

Harry posa sa tête entre ses mains, épuisé par la longue marche de plusieurs heures qu'il avait fait pour parvenir à Londres.

Harry ferma les yeux, et sans même s'en rendre compte s'endormit.

-—Ellipse—-

Harry fut réveillé par la sensation d'une main le secouant doucement ainsi que d'une voix assez grave mais sans conteste douce.

«-Hey gamin, il serait temps de te réveiller. »

Sans y réfléchir par deux fois il attrapa d'un mouvement vif le membre inopportun et plaqua le corps de son possesseur sur la table. L'espace d'un instant, il regretta de ne pas avoir de dague sur lui.

Voyant que son opposant semblait totalement surpris, effrayé et nullement dangereux ni menacant Harry prit sur lui et se redressa, relâchant le malheureux qui se redressa pour masser sa main et son épaule douloureuse.

Harry prit un air gêné et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« -Excusez-moi, c'est une sorte de réflexe. »

Le visage de l'inconnu, un grand brun d'une quinzaine d'années aux traits harmonieux qui devait être un des employés du bar, s'adoucit et laissa un petit sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Des yeux d'ambre rieurs croisèrent les siens.

« -Ce n'est pas grave mais fais attention ce serait idiot de te faire arrêter par un Auror pour avoir blessé quelqu'un alors que ce ne sont que de simples réflexes de ninja. »

Cette fois ce fut à son tour d'esquisser un petit sourire en coin.

Il n'en était pas si loin et il devinait aisément quel était le rôle des Aurors.

« -Désolé pour le bleu que tu vas avoir. »

Il feignit une grimasse compatissante et se présente en souriant au brun.

« -Je m'appelle Harry. »

« -Harry ? Juste Harry ? Tu ne fais qu'épaissir le mystère, là, te voilà agent ninja des forces secrètes britanniques à mes yeux. »

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire, amusé par les propos du brun aux pommettes hautes.

« -Que vient donc faire un enfant tel que toi ici ? À moins que je ne me trompe ce n'est pas vraiment un hôtel. »

Le jeune homme brun désigna d'un geste vague les tables s'offrant à leurs regards, changeant de fait le fil de la conversation.

« -Non, en effet...  
Comme si après réflexion, Harry ajouta d'un air pensif:  
Même si je peux maintenant attester du fait que vos tables sont confortables. »

Harry s'étira en un long mouvement à l'aspect félin, quelques os craquants suite au mouvement.

-Quoique mon cou n'est vraisemblablement pas du même avis. »

Harry, sans quitter son minuscule sourire, expliqua succinctement en changeant le sujet.

-Je dois aller à Gringott retirer de l'argent.

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête.

-Moi c'est Aérolys, tu rejoins tes parents là-bas ?

Harry ne fit rien pour confirmer ou démentir la question et se leva de son siège.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par une des fenêtres et estima que l'aube devait avoir pointé le bout de son nez depuis une petite heure.

-Merci de m'avoir réveillé, Aérolys, mais je dois y aller, ce serait idiot d'être en retard.

Même s'il n'avait à proprement parler pas d'horaire précis.

Harry se dirigeait vers la porte donnant sur la rue marchande dont les boutiques venaient d'ouvrir il y a peu mais se retourna lorsque Aérolys s'exclama:

-On se reverra à Poudlard alors Harry, et je saurais ton nom ! Rappelle-toi que je suis en quatrième année !

Harry soupira dramatiquement, aussitôt arrivé, aussitôt on s'intéressait à lui..

Le noiraud n'avait plus qu'à se fondre dans l'ombre, comme il avait toujours sût si bien le faire


	2. Chapter 2

Hormis quelques badauds ci et là les rues du chemin de traverse étaient relativement vides à cette heure matinale, Harry, déjà bien réveillé, s'avança en détaillant les boutiques autour de lui, un magasin de vêtement bon marché, un autre de Quidditch, encore un de vêtements mais ceux-ci de bonne qualité: Madame Guipure, une librairie: Fleury et Bott, un magasin de baguette, Ollivander, et une foule d'autre qu'il prit peu de temps à détailler, ce n'était pas ici que l'on trouvait les objets les plus intéressants. Il tourna son regard vers l'allée des embrumes en se promettant d'aller y faire un tour un peu plus tard.

Harry leva les yeux et vit enfin Gringotts, l'étrange bâtiment de travers se dressait au centre de l'embranchement en Y que formait la rue principale se séparant en deux.

Le noiraud lut en pénétrant dans l'immense banque sorcière de marbre blanc -gardée par un gobelin en tenue de combat écarlate- une inscription gravée sur la grande porte d'argent, ce qui lui remémora bien des souvenirs, des souvenirs aux accents doux mais dont une touche amère ne pouvait se dissocier.

« Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir

Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,

Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,

De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.

Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,

D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,

Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,

Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »

Une fois à l'intérieur il ne s'attarda pas sur l'opulence du lieu malgré ses grandes allées de marbre et ses grandioses lustres d'or chatoyant et s'approcha d'un gobelin qui semblait examiner une belle émeraude à la loupe.

Il remarqua bien vite que celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir daigner lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard.

Il leva les yeux au ciel devant cette habitude que l'espèce avait prise avec les sorciers et s'adressa à lui en Gobelbabil:

-Maître Gobelin ?

La créature humanoïde dotée de long doigts fins releva rapidement la tête vers lui, voyant que ce n'était qu'un enfant il plissa les yeux mais l'invita tout de même à continuer s'il le pouvait de s'adresser à lui dans cette langue qui rendait la voix basse et mesurée, rocailleuse et presque gutturale, sans totalement l'être.

Avec un accent des plus juste, il poursuivit:

-Que prospèrent vos affaires et périssent sous votre lame vos ennemis. Salua-t-il.

Maître Gobelin, j'aimerais rencontrer le directeur de la branche Gringotts de Londres.

Le gobelin croisa ses longs doigts fins devant lui.

-Et en quel honneur devrais-je accéder à votre requête ? Notre directeur est un gobelin fort occupé, il ne se charge pas des affaires oiseuses.

Il s'attendait à ce que Harry abandonne, n'ayant pas compris tous ses mots, ce qui était près de l'impossible vu son âge et la difficulté de pouvoir parfaitement parler une langue comme que le Gobelbabil à l'âge qu'il semblait avoir.

Pourtant il en douta, de son âge, en le voyant répondre sans le moindre mal avec une telle étincelle dans les yeux, comme si cette discussion n'était qu'une poussière dans sa vie, comme si c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'on lui tenait pareil discours.

-Je le sais bien, Maître gobelin, mais en tant qu'illustre et ancien client de la banque Gringotts j'aimerais m'entretenir avec lui.

L'être se pencha vers lui, le dominant depuis son bureau, ce qui fit ni chaud ni froid au sorcier de plus petite taille.

-Et qui êtes vous pour prétendre à un tel titre ?

-Actuellement je me nomme Harry James Potter, à travers les âges on m'a nommé par bien des noms, le dernier fut celui de Grand Assassin.

Le gobelin sembla un fugace instant soufflé par son audace et légèrement hésitant, ce qui était très peu habituel pour ceux de son espèce, il cacha bien vite ces émotions et afficha un sourire plein de dents.

Reprenant doucement, avec une sorte d'onctuosité prédatrice dans la voix, le petit être lui glissa:

-Vous avez conscience que si vous vous révélez ne porter aucun de ces deux noms vous risquez bien plus que votre propre vie, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'en ai parfaitement conscience.

Le gobelin, qui se nommait Griskar, hésita encore un court instant, déstabilisé, avant de lui faire signe de le suivre.

Certains clients les suivirent des yeux, étonnés de voir un si jeune sorcier suivre sans peur un gobelin.

-Nous allons commencer par un test de sang qui attestera de votre appartenance à la Très Ancienne et Très Noble Maison des Potter.

Griskar le conduisit dans une grande pièce où l'attendait une simple coupe à l'apparence des plus simples devant un mur d'un blanc pur, brillant d'un éclat semblable à un manteau immaculé de neige.

Aux côtés de la coupe reposait une dague à la poignée sertie de joyaux, unique objet possédant de telles fioritures dans la pièce ce qui détonnait avec le précédent étalage de richesses du hall d'entré.

-Si vous voulez bien déposer quelques gouttes de votre sang dans la coupe, elle affichera votre entière ascendance, sans erreur possible, elle confirmera votre version..  
Ou au contraire... la démentira.

La phrase sonnait comme un ultime avertissement, c'est pour cela qu'il l'ignora et coupa la peau fine de son index dont trois uniques gouttes carminées coulèrent de la fine plaie avant qu'il ne lève la main et qu'elle ne se referme sous ses yeux.

Des noms commencèrent à apparaître, couvrant les quatre murs blancs de la pièce, sa mère étant une sorcière née moldue son nom luisait d'une douce lueur verte -comme ses propres yeux- attestant de sa nature sorcière, même si plus loin dans l'arbre généalogique un nom apparaissait, étant lui d'une couleur orangée, apparemment un autre membre de la famille Evans était un sorcier.

Harry examina plutôt la branche familiale de son père qui elle reluisait d'une multitude de couleur.

Le sorcier s'intéressa quelques minutes à ses ancêtres, cherchant un de ses précédents noms et une fois celui ci trouvé, lui ainsi que ses descendants il eut un sourire et se détourna de la fresque murale qui s'effaçait lentement.

L'ironie du sort faisait qu'il était l'un de ses propres descendants.

Il discernait une infime contraction des muscles de la créature magique, indicible par sa petitesse.

-Ceci étant fait, Héritier Potter, nous pouvons continuer avec le test suivant, celui de l'âme.

Ils marchèrent longuement, s'enfonçant dans les profondes méandres labyrinthiques de la banque pour parvenir dans une salle presque identique hormis le fait qu'elle soit plus grande, elle gardait la même couleur immaculée que celle précédente.

Néanmoins, à la place de la coupe et de la dague sertie de joyaux il y avait une simple arche de pierre aux douces arabesques ; pourtant, il savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion et que l'objet renfermait en son apparence quelconque une puissance magique qu'il ne laissait nullement paraître.

Harry s'approcha sous l'œil attentif du gobelin et s'amusa de l'air respectueux qui apparut dans le regard jusque là indifférent de ce dernier suite à la confirmation qui s'afficha sur le mur blanc, une foule de noms connus comme inconnus à la créature se dessinèrent mais ils semblaient tous avoir eu un impact dans le monde sorcier, comme dans celui moldu.

Positif comme négatif.

-Bien, cela règle la question, Maître Griskar.

Désormais j'aimerais m'entretenir avec votre directeur, suite à quoi je rencontrerai également le gobelin responsable de la Maison des Potter.

Griskar acquiesça avec une certaine révérence et l'invita à le suivre dans les profondeurs tortueuses de la fameuse banque gobeline, encore plus loin sous terre qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Une légende contait que seul un gobelin aguerri pouvait s'y retrouver et même s'il connaissait le chemin pour l'avoir par de nombreuses occasions empruntés, il n'en fit part.

Ils parvinrent devant de grandes portes d'or massive aux milles symboles complexes et majestueux.

Devant elle se tenaient deux gobelins aux airs taciturnes, tout comme le garde de l'entrée ils étaient vêtus tout de carmin mais des entrelacs dorés se dessinaient également sur leurs vêtements, représentant un des plus haut rang guerrier pour ce peuple fier et belliqueux.

À leur arrivée les portes pivotèrent sur leurs gonds dévoilant une pièce aux mêmes somptueuses décorations dorées que la quasi-totalité de la banque.

Une fois dans la pièce Harry vit le directeur se lever, il inclina légèrement le buste, tout comme Ragnok le fit à son encontre, c'était une immense marque de respect pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

-Grand Assassin Érèbe, c'est un honneur que de vous rencontrer, je me demandais si j'aurais un jour l'occasion de vous rencontrer, tout comme mon maître d'arme et mon prédécesseur qui n'auront cessés de chanter vos louanges.

La flatterie... Ce peuple n'en était pas vraiment friands pourtant lorsque c'était un client comme lui qui venait à leur rencontre ils en usaient sans vergogne.

-Tout comme cet honneur est mien, Grand Maître Ragnok.

Le sorcier s'approcha du bureau de ce dernier tandis qu'il se rasseyait, lui-même en fit de même en croisant jambes et doigts gracieusement.

Il lui fit un sourire quelque peut carnassier qui fit presque frissonner Griskar, resté à l'entrée de la pièce.

Harry fit un imperceptible mouvements du menton vers ce dernier, plongeant ses prunelles dans celles d'un noir d'encre du Ragnok, ces mêmes prunelles propres à l'espèce et qui étaient si déstabilisantes pour les sorciers.

Le gobelin en charge de la branche Anglaise de Gringotts répondit par un hochement de tête qu'il fut le seul à discerner.

-Mais cessons donc de nous montrer plus courtois que nous ne le sommes. J'aimerais, Grand Maître Ragnok, accéder à mes coffres et souhaiterais que tout ce que contient mes coffres Américains hormis quelques centaines de milliers de gallions, soient rapatriés dans ce coffre ci.

Cela aurait pu apparaître comme un affront mais il n'en était rien, ils étaient deux égaux en ce lieu et pouvaient donc discuter sans employer une politesse exagérée digne des Sang-Purs, c'était une marque d'honnêteté et de confiance pour chacun d'eux.

-Bien sur, Maître Assassin Érèbe, je vais vous y conduire et vous pourrez vous-même prendre les affaires dont vous avez besoin dans votre coffre aux États-Unis.

Il hocha la tête et se releva pour suivre le directeur de la banque Anglaise, ils marchèrent à nouveau longuement jusqu'à arriver aux wagons, le passage s'était vu dépouillé de tout le marbre et les dorures que l'on trouvait dans le reste des souterrains jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un couloir étroit fait de pierre dont les torches accrochés aux murs accentuaient l'aspect angoissant.

Ils allèrent tous deux se placer dans le wagon que le gobelin venait d'appeler, dès qu'ils furent installés celui-ci commença sa descente dans les profondeurs ombragées des souterrains.

Il fallut un certain temps, malgré la grande vitesse à laquelle ils avançaient, pour arriver aux coffres les plus lointains et protégés de la banque, là étaient conservés ceux des plus grandes familles de sorcier et privilégiés sang-purs tel que les Peverell, même les Potter, les Shafiq ou les Malfoys étaient situés plus au dessus.

Lui-même était ici en partie de par sa condition de presque-immortel par ses réincarnations.

Ils arrivèrent devant deux grandes portes d'argent et d'or où était gravé le numéro 12.

Le gobelin et lui apposèrent d'un même mouvement leur main sur la porte, on entendit une série de petit cliquetis suivit de l'ouverture de la voûte, à l'intérieur étaient amassés des milliers de gallions amassés au fil des années, il y avait aussi toutes sortes de joyaux, des parures, des coupes dorées et toutes sortes de bijoux, une immense bibliothèque était aussi présentée et les livres aux feuilles de parchemin jaunies et reliures de cuir abîmés qu'elle contenait semblaient avoir des centaines d'années, ce qui était sans doute le cas.

-Comment voulez vous faire amener mes affaires de mon autre coffre alors que je suis encore ici ?

La créature au ton basané se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire.

-La magie mon cher, chaque jour la magie évolue.

Harry toucha un mur vierge du bout du doigt et une porte ronde se dévoila, la surface sembla se troubler comme la surface de l'eau et l'image d'une autre rangée d'or, de gallions et autres richesses apparut, identique à la seule différence que celle-ci était encore plus imposante.

Le jeune sorcier aux cheveux noir avança la main vers la surface et la traversa comme si, tout comme en l'apparence, ce n'était que de l'eau.

Il se retrouva dans son coffre des États-Unis.

Ragnok ne tarda pas à le suivre et lui expliqua.

-C'est une des nouvelle technologie magiques obtenue par le travail conjoint des génies Gobelins et des Langues-de-Plomb sorciers, vous pouvez être honorés de savoir que vous êtes un des premiers sorciers à avoir l'honneur de la voir.

Il précisa: les Langues-de-Plomb sont de grands chercheurs faisant partie d'une branche du ministère nommé département des mystères, ils effectuent des recherches dans tous les domaines les plus cabalistiques, ceci, en étant un des résultat les plus concluants.

-Un partage de connaissance entre sorciers et Gobelins ?

Je me doute que le ministère actuel n'est pas au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Question rhétorique, vous le devinez.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

-Je prendrais juste quelques uns de mes effets les plus importants ici, le reste pourra être acheminé normalement.

Il s'avança entre les montagnes de trésors amassés là et trouva près de la bibliothèque ce qu'il cherchait, placée sur une simple table de bois de cerisier il y avait une boîte finement ouvragée qu'il ouvrit avec beaucoup de délicatesse pour en sortir une magnifique baguette noire couverte d'entrelacs plus clairs.

Harry la prit dans sa main et de petites étincelles bleues et noires sortirent du bout de l'objet.

L’adolescent aux yeux émeraudes sourit affectueusement à la baguette puis se tourna vers l'autre extrémité de la table où un sac noir brodé d'argent était.

Il le récupéra, attacha un étui pour baguettes à son avant bras, celle-ci dissimulée à l'intérieur, puis fit un petit tour pour fourrer toutes sortes de choses, gallions comme livres ou autres choses inconnues au gobelin filèrent dans le sac.

Harry se retourna finalement, un grand sourire quelque peu enfantin de par son visage à l'apparence de onze ans.

-Nous pouvons y aller, merci de votre patience Grand Maître Ragnok.

Il s'inclina à nouveau légèrement, suivit par le directeur qui l'imita.

-Merci à vous pour votre fidélité à notre banque Maître Assassin Érèbe.

Le sorcier et le gobelin retournèrent dans le wagon qui les reconduit aux premiers coffres de la banque.

-À nouveau je vous remercie et compte sur l'irréprochable discrétion gobeline dont vous avez toujours su faire preuve pour que ma présence ne s'ébruite.

Ragnok acquiesça puis repartit dans la direction opposée, celle de son bureau.

Lorsque Harry sortit de Gringotts il devait être non loin de midi et les rues étaient emplies de passants.

Le noiraud s'étira longuement en songeant à nouveau à cet entraînement qui ne serait assurément pas de trop, il pénétra dans la librairie vue plus tôt ce matin là, bien décidé à se tenir au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé durant sa dernière venue en Angleterre et de la raison sa célébrité.

La reste de la journée passa ainsi, puis toutes les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive la lettre au sceau de Poudlard deux jours avant ses onze ans, ce fut un temps qu'il occupa à la visite du Chemin de Traverse, de l'Allée des Embrumes et du monde magique en général sous le couvert d'un glamour, actualisant ses connaissances sur les événements et nouveautés magiques comme moldues et sur le monde à l'étranger, lui qui avait toujours beaucoup apprécié l'histoire ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça de devoir apprendre des décennies l'évolution du monde, ça le ravissait même au plus haut point.


End file.
